Ultimate Evil
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Karasu, Taka, Ken, Kishi, Otoroshi, Kousetsu, Dokuso copyright me; Destiny Destroyer, Giga Cannon, Dark Reflection, and Omni sword copyright whoever created Digimon, Kaede copyright blazingassassin of Deviantart, Ansem copyright Disney&Square enix


"He, He, Now this plan might actually work," Otoroshi laughed as he looked at the iron mannequin. He took a vat of quicksilver up to the mannequin and placed it at its feet. He took a jewel out of his kimono. It was the Shikon Jewel! He placed the jewel into an indent on the mannequin's chest. He picked up the quicksilver and the metal lashed out of the vat and attached to the figure. It covered every crevasse on the mannequin's body. The metal started to form a long coat and it turned into Ansem.

"Lord Ansem, welcome back," Otoroshi said, bowing. "How is this possible?" Ansem asked, "My ashes were cast into a Sacred Spring."

"They were and then after that a fool ended up getting them destroyed," Otoroshi started, "I am a far more advanced sorcerer, and thus I was able to revive you."

"Thank you, fellow dark being," Ansem said, "But how did you get the Shikon Jewel in order to animate my new body?"

Otoroshi smiled evilly, "Let's just say the one who led to the destruction of your remains ended up sending your world's jewel right to me," he chuckled, "Now I have a proposal for you, I'll help you get your revenge if you help me with mine."

"Very well who is your adversary?" Ansem agreed. Otoroshi pointed to a cauldron and Ansem looked in it and saw a young dragon demon walking with Kaede. "That, is Karasu. Dragon lord of the lands of the West," Otoroshi introduced his adversary. Ansem smile faded to a frown.

"We'll need some help to take him down. Bring me the remaining mannequins you have and any other material," Ansem ordered as he sat into a full lotus position, placing his hands in praying posture. Otoroshi brought the mannequins and several vats of quicksilver. Ansem erected a barrier and repeated the incantation, "Inu, Tori, Ryu, Gumo…" as he did this the quicksilver quickly became bewitched and slithered up the first figure. The first villain was revived, Kousetsu. The next figure followed suit and formed the villain Dokuso. Ansem's eyes shot open and he stood up. He looked at Otoroshi and smiled, they shook hands and walked off with the other villains trailing behind them.

* * *

Karasu was enjoying a day with his family when suddenly two waves of energy knocked Kaede and his 18-year-old son Taka back into their hut. Karasu looked to the source of the attack. His mate and son ran to his sides. On the horizon stood Otoroshi with two ditches from the energy on either side of him.

"Otoroshi!? Again?" Karasu said disappointed. This annoyed Otoroshi, he whistled and two more figures leapt from the other side of the hill they were standing on. Karasu got one look at the group and gasped, all of his worst enemies assembled together. Karasu smiled and started to push his family in the opposite direction. "Um, Kaede, Taka, I think we'll need the others' help," Karasu said with a slight chuckle. Kaede and Taka looked at him then each other. Kaede and Taka ran off to Lady Kaede's village and Karasu trailed by a large distance, barely holding off the villains. Kaede and Taka got Kagome and InuYasha and headed for the Demon Slayer's village where Sango and Miroku resided. Kaede looked at the horizon concerned, the group all got on Haichi but Kaede stopped them, "Wait where's Karasu, I won't leave without him!" Kaede said.

"Hey!" Karasu's voice called from the horizon. Kaede turned around and smiled at the sight of her mate. Her smile quickly faded when the three villains chasing him appeared and they were followed by a HUGE horde of demons. She nervously backed towards Haichi, "He, He, Time to go," Kaede muttered. Karasu saw them starting to leave and spread his huge 40-foot wingspan and took off. The group got away safely and Otoroshi growled and sent the demons back to where they came from.

"I thought you could eliminate them!" Otoroshi snapped. Ansem calmly walked up behind the group. "Oh we'll eliminate them, it's only a matter of time," Ansem said with a smile.

* * *

Ansem walked over to Kousetsu and place a hand over his artificial eye.

"Kousetsu, I charge you with keeping an 'eye' on Karasu and company until I get back," Ansem ordered, "Otoroshi, you watch over the cauldron since that's where you'll be able to watch over Kousetsu, we don't want anyone sneaking up on our friend now do we?"

Ansem held up his hand and a dark portal opened.

"What are you doing?" Otoroshi asked.

"I'm going to my world to lure my foe here too, I have a plan for them when they're all here," Ansem said. He turned around and cocked an evil grin as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Ansem calmly walked through the village, his long coat flowing behind him. Meanwhile, in the headman's house, Kishi, Kaede, Ken, and Sango were getting the details of their newest assignment. Suddenly Ken's eye widened as he stood up. The tatami doors of the room slid open and Ansem walked in. Everyone else gasped in fright. Ken's face turned into one of pure rage. Suddenly he heard Sango yelp in surprise. He spun around and saw Ansem's shadow had whacked Sango in the head knocking her out. It pulled her to Ansem who carried her away after saluting Ken sarcastically. Just before Ansem exited the house he heard a faint "whir". He looked to his left and saw what looked like a barrel "barreling" towards him.

"Peak-A-Boo!" a feminine voice yelled as it nearly plowed into Ansem. Ansem's shadow stopped it cold. It threw the "barrel" into the door and hit Kishi by mistake but missed Ken completely. Ansem frowned and leapt over the house with Sango under his arm, he extended his hand and a dark portal opened. Ken, Kishi, Kaede, and Otohime followed him through…

* * *

Otoroshi had unleashed the horde of demons on Lady Kaede's village to force Karasu and co. out of hiding. The group was fending off the demons when suddenly Kaede was about to get devoured by a snake and Taka saw this.

"Mom!" he yelled and was about to save her when a huge cockroach flew past him. It picked up the snake, flew up high and bit the reptile's head off. Sango and Yumi were pinned in the corner by a vicious gorilla demon. Suddenly a stinger dropped down in front of Sango and Yumi and impaled the ape. It was the same insect. It tossed the corpse aside and landed. He transformed into his human form. "Need help ladi… Sango!?" the man said with a gasp.

'what is going on?' Ken thought. Sango got up with the other girl and ran off. Ken shook his head, he'd have to figure that out later. He whipped out Hellfire and charged into the horde.

Karasu's Kaede had her Tetshiega out and rose it.  
"Wind…" she started. "…Scar!" someone finished. A blast of energy whizzed past her and suddenly another Hanyou raced past her. She looked like an older version of herself! The 2nd Hanyou leapt into the sky and was soon accompanied by a woman about the hanyou's age. She morphed into an armadillo-like creature and rolled into a ball. She spun at a crazy speed and barreled through the demons, different demon parts flew in different directions. She couldn't stop in time and accidentally tackled Taka. She got up and helped him up, "I'm so sorry," she said. "No problem," the stranger said he stood as Karasu motioned the whole group to follow and they walked in the same direction of the strangers.

* * *

In a large town Karasu's group settled in an Inn. Karasu went into the corner and rested his eyes for a bit. Just down the hall Ken and co. were settling in when Kaede's eyes widened. She had suddenly sensed an aura more intense than even her uncle, Sesshomaru.

'Could it be that same stranger from before?!' Kaede thought. The next day both groups left separately towards the remains of Mount Hakurei. The groups arrived at the location unaware of each other's presence. Karasu suddenly ran off, "Where ya goin'?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll be back!" Karasu called back.

* * *

Ken's group walked towards the crater. Suddenly something that looked like an undead version of the stranger from the village leapt out and at Kaede. Kishi was about to respond when an eagle-like dragon slid in front of Kaede and punched the assailant away. The assailant sprouted wings and hovered overhead glaring at the dragon.

* * *

Karasu just glared right back at Kousetsu as he spread his wings and rammed Kousetsu. He exchanged high-speed blows with his doppelganger. The other group rounded the bend and Kousetsu saw that and jetted towards them. He grabbed Kaede. He flew back up to Karasu's level. Karasu growled at his adversary.

* * *

Kishi looked on as the "undead" thing held his hostage. He tried to help but suddenly was knocked over by a pitch-black creature. It had the body design and musculature of an ape but the face of a grotesque demon. It leapt at the dragon.

* * *

Karasu's gaze suddenly darted to the left and he saw Dokuso hurtling towards him. This gave him no time to react and he was tackled out of the sky. Suddenly a man in a demon slayer's outfit came down into the crater and dropkicked Dokuso off of him.

* * *

Kishi glared at the creature and it glared right back. Suddenly some kid dropped down in front of him and took a fighting pose.

"You go and help him!" the kid said, "This guy…is mine."

Kishi nodded and ran to the other guy and offered to help him up.

* * *

Karasu rubbed his head where he had landed and looked up. He saw a stranger offering him a hand. He accepted but his looked of appreciation turned to one of rage when he saw Kaede being carried off. He leapt over the man's head and started pursuit. He was about to catch them when he suddenly felt a searing pain flow through him. He tried to go further but InuYasha pulled him back.

An older version of Kaede walked up to him, "Couldn't you see the purification field dead in front you?!" she snapped.

Karasu rubbed his head, "Huh?" he asked, "Wait a minute, how was Kousetsu able to go through and I wasn't?"

"He isn't a demon, he's a golem," the man that saved him said, "Kaede if you wouldn't mind could you dissipate this field please?"

Kaede smiled, "I'd love to dear," she said. She cracked her knuckles and placed both arms into the field. She sent a pulse of spiritual energy into it and it shattered and then the shards dissipated.

"Whoa…" everyone in Karasu's group said simultaneously.

"Who are you people?" Karasu asked.

* * *

Both groups set up camp when they temporarily lost Kousetsu's trail. Ken explained everything and at around sundown he started to finish, "…so somehow Ansem found a way to return, he appeared and abducted our Sango and we followed him through some weird portal and ended up in this place which I think is an alternate reality."

Karasu leapt down from the trees where he was listening. "Ansem must have been revived by our enemy Otoroshi and made a pact with him," Karasu concluded, "Damn…this sucks."

The next morning Karasu woke with a start. Kousetsu's foul stench washed over him. He hurried along the scent trail. This woke everyone else up and they followed him. He stopped when he saw Otoroshi, Dokuso, Kousetsu, and one other person standing there.

"So you must be Ansem," Karasu said.

"You know me, I'm flattered," Ansem said sarcastically. "Cut the crap, where's Kaede!" Karasu snapped.

Ansem smile of confidence turned to a frown. He snapped his fingered and a demon that looked vaguely human stepped forward. Its head resembled a stone slab. It had what looked like dreadlocks branching off of the back of its head. It was dragging Kaede, unconscious, by her ankle. Karasu growled at the sight. Suddenly Ansem's shadow guard appeared with Sango in its arms. Ken quickly rushed at the specter and snatched Sango away, the specter snarled in frustration. Karasu sliced through the plate-like head of the demon and grabbed Kaede. He placed her gently down on the ground. She woke up and smiled at her mate. Karasu returned the smile. He turned around to face his enemies as the whole group appeared behind him. He took a step forward and vanished in a blink of an eye. Otoroshi did the same, Kousetsu and Dokuso followed him at an average speed. Karasu countered Otoroshi but he didn't see Dokuso and Kousetsu sneaking up behind him. Suddenly Karasu heard "Argh!" come from behind him and he turned to see Ken tackling the two demons. He shot a smirk at his ally and Ken returned the gesture.

* * *

Dokuso was down unusually quick, as was Otoroshi and Kousetsu. Suddenly another demon like the one who carried Kaede, that was accompanied Ansem the whole time rose its head. It let out a shriek, everyone but Ansem covered their ears in pain. The three villains got up even more powerful than before. Otoroshi and Kousetsu quickly took Karasu down and Dokuso took down Ken.

"Ken!" Sango screamed.

"Karasu!" Kaede screamed.

* * *

Suddenly the ladies where surrounded by a visible spiritual aura and that aura traveled over to Karasu. The aura forced Karasu into his dragon mode. Suddenly the dragon started to contort into a new shape. Its dragon head head moved down to its chest area and turned into a sort of chest plate. The legs became more humanoid as did the arms. Suddenly a armored head emerged from in between the shoulders and his wings then started to contort. They split into eight separate bird-like wings.

"It's the legendary twilight demon!" Otoroshi exclaimed as he started to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ansem asked.

"I'm getting outta here!" Otoroshi said as he turned to run. Ansem looked to the stone-faced demon and nodded. The demon teleported to Otoroshi and did something to the dark sorcerer. Otoroshi reluctantly returned to stand next to Ansem.

"I now have complete control over your body, you're not going anywhere," Ansem said as he pointed to the battlefield.

Otoroshi, Dokuso, and Kousetsu grappled with the newest version of the demon lord. He clenched his fists and extended his arms.

"Celestial Flash!" Karasu called out. A flash of energy sent the three demons flying away. Ansem's eyes narrowed in fear, Karasu's last attack immobilized his three allies; Ansem's aura slowly changed finally wiping his spirit from existence, this had gone unnoticed by anyone else. Suddenly a glow appeared in the mouth of Karasu's extended dragonhead. An orb of light, similar to a soul appeared. Suddenly a glow appeared around both Kaede's, both Sango's, his son Taka, Ken's son Kishi, and InuYasha. The lights vanished as one additional light appeared in a circle around the first light.

"Now, beings of darkness you shall perish!" Karasu declared, "Meteoric Storm!"

He yelled out his attack and the dragonhead opened its mouth slightly and sent the energy towards the demons. Otoroshi, Kousetsu, and Dokuso were all vaporized. Ansem quickly rushed up to him, the Sacred Jewel in his chest suddenly corrupted.

"Impressive," he said in Naraku's voice. Karasu gasped slightly, he then punched Ansem down to the ground, "Meteoric Storm!"

Ansem looked up, his eyes changed to Naraku's eyes. He summoned up a disk-shaped barrier and the seven orbs of light vanished into it.

"What the hell!" Karasu exclaimed. Ansem chuckled and spun the disk so that the opposite side faced Karasu.

"Dark Reflection!" he called out his attack as the seven orbs of light returned to Karasu. Karasu yelled out in pain and his enhanced demonic aura became visible. Ansem leapt up to him and breathed in half of the aura and transformed in a flash. Karasu was reverted to a form half way between the angel-like demon and human forms, he landed in front of the group, his eyes were completely white but he was still breathing.

Ansem emerged from the light as Naraku, he had stolen Karasu's previous form except from the shoulders up was a huge reptilian head. Also this form had no dragonhead on the chest. He extended one hand and a voice emanated from the Naraku's motionless mouth.

"Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of purple energy was hurled at the group and everyone scattered. Kishi glared at Naraku as the demon changed again. Its form became more primal. It gained the posture of a lizard, it had eight limbs at its sides. It cocked what looked like a grin. Kishi's eyes were narrowed with hatred.

"You tried to kill me and my family not once but twice! And now your trying again, this is it Naraku! You die today!" he yelled.

Suddenly his form changed to something similar to a giant gargoyle by the ambient demonic aura, attracted to him by his hatred. He charged and grabbed the creature by the snout and a ball of energy gathered in his hand.

"Giga Cannon!" he yelled as he let off at least five volleys straight into Naraku's gut, dislocating his jaw after one of them. Naraku merely relocated his jaws and gathered his own energy.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Naraku yelled.

Kishi gasped just before he was sent skyward. Kishi hovered in place holding his shoulder. He glared at Naraku, he opened his mouth and red energy gathered.

"Nova Flame!" he yelled and engulfed Naraku in an inferno as the rest of the group got to a safe distance. Naraku's head rose from the smoke.

"No way!" Kaede gasped.

Naraku fired his attack and hit Kishi head-on. Kishi floated in midair, motionless.

"No…" Sango's eyes watered, "Kishi!"

Suddenly Karasu's eyes started to glow blue. His "angel" form rose away from him in spiritual form. Karasu regained consciousness and saw the spirit fly to the three demon swords. Both of the Tetshiegas and the Tetsuseiga transformed and merged. The unified sword hovered in front of a semi-conscious Kishi.

"Take the sword!" Karasu yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise, "It has my power!"

Kishi merely touched the sword and a flash of light fully recovered Kishi and transformed him. It was identical to Karasu's "angel" form, except it had only two bird-like wings and its body was pure white. Kishi's eyes widened as he firmly grasped the hilt of the sword, "I feel the power…of everyone!" he exclaimed.

Kishi charged towards Naraku, sword extended. "Destiny Destroyer!" Naraku called out his attack. He fired multiple volleys of purple energy at Kishi. The attacks merely glanced off of Kishi's armor. Kaede's eyes narrowed in excitement, "Finish him!"

The sword started to glow, Kishi barreled at Naraku top speed and called out his attack.

"Omni Sword!!!"

The blade sunk deep into Naraku's flesh. Kishi removed his sword and flew back to the group. "You didn't finish him!" Kagome snapped. Kishi reverted back to his human form, he pointed at Naraku and Kagome saw where Kishi had struck Naraku, right in the Sacred Jewel that was keeping him alive.

Naraku yelled out in agony. "Nooooooo!" Naraku bellowed.

His form started to dissipate and Ken's group started to get pulled back into their world. Ken's group completely disappeared. The Sacred Jewel fell from its roost and disappeared along with them.

"You think we'll ever see them again?" Kagome wondered.

Kaede looked to the setting sun casting shadows over the last decaying pieces of Naraku's body. Kaede smiled and turned to leave,

"Sure we will, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

From Naraku's corpse came the spider demon that devoured Onigumo's soul, the demon that created Naraku. Suddenly it gained a humanoid form. It had demon horns on an armored face and two long vine-like arms ending in huge clawed hands. A hole was in his chest where the Shikon Jewel was.

It aimed that hole at the nearest mountain peak.

"Giga Cannon," it called out as it fired Kishi's attack.

It turned and fired a "Meteoric Storm" at the opposite peak.

It cackled as it flipped end over end and vanished in a flash...


End file.
